Songs About Me and You
by Regine Manzato
Summary: A series of drabbles about the story of Alex and Olivia throughout the 11 seasons.


This is a fanmix. I have the link for the songs, please ask me. It's much better to listen the songs while reading. This one is for The Profane Angel. I'm not sure if she likes this pairing, but it's for her anyway. Hope you all like it.

* * *

_1- Short skirt, Long Jacket._

_I want a girl with a mind like a diamond,  
I want a girl who knows what's best,  
I want a girl with shoes that cut,  
and eyes that burn like cigarettes. _

Alex and her amazing blue eyes, that would make Olivia forget everything she was doing, and the world could fall into pieces, and Olivia was sure she wouldn't give a damn about it if Alex were using those sexy Glasses of Justice.

2- Let's give them something to talk about.

_They keep saying  
We laugh just a little too loud;  
We stand just a little too close;  
__We stare just a little too long;_  
_maybe they're seeing something we don't darling  
Let's give them something to talk about._

Elliot could be a real ass sometimes, specially when he'd talk about the way we stare at each other. We're friends, just that. Nothing else. I mean, me and Abbie, we were friends too. _Yeah, right, Olivia, keep fooling yourself, Abbie never sat on your table, she used a chair, just like everyone else. _Ok, she knew about the gossip, but never really cared until she overheard Fin and Much discussing it one morning. Should she try to make Alex give them something to really talk about?

_3- Rosas (roses)_

_B__ecause every woman likes roses_  
_Delivered with a note, they make me anxious.  
Every woman likes roses, and roses and roses__  
Sometimes they're red, but they're always roses. _

The first time Olivia asked her out, she almost fainted. She'd been waiting for the invite long enough. And it had been just perfect, specially when she arrived at her office the next morning and found a bouquet of red roses with a note among them.

"_Thanks for last night. It was Amazing."_

_4- Sob Medida (Fitted just for you)_

_I'm your soul mate,  
Your female__  
your pair, your sister  
I'm your incest  
And I'm perfect because  
Just like you,  
I'm worthless._  
_treacherous and vulgarian  
I'm nameless and homeless  
I'm a kid from the streets  
I'm a creation from your ribs  
I'm a perpetrator  
I'm lost in the world  
And just fitted for your caresses.  
My dear, just set yourself with me  
and Thank the Lord.. _

They couldn't quite believe they really did it. Their bodies, tangled on the sheets of the bed, fitted perfectly. Their hands, their legs, every inch of their bodies fitted perfectly. They knew they were made for each other. No words were necessary to express what they knew the other one was felling.

_5- If I Had You_

_So I got my boots on, got the right amount of leather  
And I'm doing me up with a black colour liner  
And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter  
All we need in this world is some love  
There's a thin line between the dark side and the  
light side baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble tryin' to find it _

Olivia got her boots on, and threw her leather jacket over her shoulders. If this was going to be a girl's night out, she sure as hell should be dressed to kill. She knew Alex loved the way she used those boots with the leather jacket, so that would be it. Even if she had the blond already wrapped around her little finger, she really liked this little game of seduction with Alex.

_6- You are not alone_

_Just the other night, I thought I heard you cry  
Asking me to come, and hold you in my arms  
I can hear your prayers, your burdens I will bear  
But first I need your hand, then forever can begin_

_Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away?  
Something whispers in my ear and says_

_That you are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay _

She missed Alex so much. Specially on those cold January nights when the nightmares would wake her up. She knew that if it would do this to her, Alex would be in much more pain, and she just wished than she could be with her Alex, to smooth all those nightmares away from her memories.

7- Fico Assim sem você – (I'm just like this without you)

_Loving without kissing  
Bochecha without Claudinho,  
It's just like me without you_

_Circus without a clown_  
_A date without making out,  
It's just like me without you._

_I'm crazy to see you arriving,  
I'm crazy to have you in my arms,  
To lay down hugging you  
Put back together the piece that's missing in my heart._

_I don't exist without you  
And the loneliness is my worst punishment.  
I count the hours so I can see you  
but the clock don't want to be my friend.  
Why?  
Why?_

Simple things such as listening to some nice songs would make Alex think about Olivia. What would Olivia do if she knew I went to the circus? Alex hated clowns, and there she was, watching a clown doing his jokes. Living in a small city would make these small changes in you. The only thing she knew that would never change? Her desire to go back to New York. To go back to Olivia's arms. Her home.

8- All we'd ever need

_Boy it's been all this time  
And I can't get you off my mind  
And nobody knows it but me  
I stare at your photograph  
Still sleep in the shirt you left  
And nobody knows it but me  
Everyday I wipe my tears away  
So many nights  
I've pray for you to say_

_I should have been chasing you  
I should have been trying to prove  
That you were all that mattered to me  
I should have said all the things  
That I kept inside of me and maybe  
I could have made you believe  
That what we had was all we ever need _

Olivia held that little velvet box in her hands, with the lid open, contemplating the diamond ring she had bought a few days before everything happened. Although she had made it clear a thousand times, Olivia never really spoke those three words that Alex deserved to listen, and now she wished she could have done things differently.

_9- Amor da minha vida (Love of my life)_

_It hurts to know that I still love you  
That I still call your name  
And you're not here  
It hurts to know that everything goes on,  
To know that someone else hugs you  
Everytime I go to sleep._

_Love of my life  
Don't do it to me_  
_if you don't call me,  
I don't know what i'm gonna do._

She was back. For a little time, yes, she knew it, but it never stopped her of whishing it would be for good. But after listening Alex saying she had had someone to hold her at night, that hurt deeply. But, for love, for her own sake, and for Alex, she'd forget and prove Alex she was everything Alex needed to sleep. But then, after Connor's trial, Alex slipped away, without even saying good-bye. Despite all that, Olivia still missed the blonde hair sprawled over her chest at night.

10- Do You Remember

_Do you remember  
How we used to talk  
(Ya know)  
We'd stay on the phone at night till dawn  
Do you remember  
All the things we said like  
I love you so I'll never let you go _

_"Alex, i'm so happy to hear you're back in town. So, if everything is good with you, please, call me back, ok? It's like, the fifth time I try to talk to you. Olivia."_

That was another message she erased from her secretary. Things were getting tougher for Alex.

11- I don't love you

_Well when you go  
So never think I'll make you try to stay  
And maybe when you get back  
I'll be off to find another way_

_And after all this time that you still owe  
You're still the good-for-nothing and I don't know  
So take your gloves and get out  
Better get out  
While you can_

_When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday _

Somehow, Alex thought she could simply show up on Olivia's door like nothing happened in two years and she would be back on Olivia's life. After countless phone calls, Olivia finally gave up, and now, NOW, she wanted to come back and try to talk to her? Olivia wasn't sure she could handle any conversantion with Alex, no right now, at least.

12- Página de Amigos (Friend's list)

_She called me breaking thing up between us,  
And told me she found someone else  
She threw all my dreams through the window  
And asked me to face it cooly._

_As if my heart was made of steel,  
She asked me to forget all the kisses and hugs  
And just to hurt more, she made a joke.  
Said, in a few words:_  
"_Please, understand, your name will be on my contacts  
on the friends's list."_

_How can I be friends with someone  
I loved so much if still there is a lot her things with me,  
And I have no idea,  
No idea what I'm gonna do to keep living like this  
If the love that died inside of her  
Still lives inside of me. _

They both knew this day would come. After playing cat and mouse for months, they both gave up. Olivia thought she'd be fine, until she heard that call on her answering machine. Now she really was damned. She still loved Alex, and nothing she would say to try to fool herself otherwise would change that fact.

_13- Pra terminar (to finish) _

_Just for starters, and say the love is over,  
Forget to ask me if still there is love in me.  
And just to fool you,  
I'll hide on a smile the pain I feel  
Everytime I see you on the street  
With your new lover._

_If I found you,  
Please, don't ask me  
How i've been doing.  
I couldn't explain to you,  
Because to me, it's not over yet._

They lived on the same city. They were doomed to meet on the streets. They had the same line of work. Olivia knew it was almost impossible not to stumble across her on the court house. Even if she actually managed to avoid those meetings pretty well, that Saturday morning fate made sure she met them. Running on the park, it was impossible not to notice the couple. The blond, _her_ blond, walking hand in hand with that Robert what's-his-name. Too bad she was running in their direction. Alex smiled at her, and she smiled back, but never slowed down. She couldn't afford a conversation with Alex and her fiancé. Not if she wanted to keep those walls from crumbling down. So she just kept running.

14- You don't know me.

_You give your hand to me and then you say goodbye  
I watch you walk away beside the lucky guy  
Oh you will never know, the one who loves you so, cause you don't know me_

That was one of the many reasons she hated those official parties. She'd spend an absurd amount of money on a new dress just to please those stupid politicians who made nothing for the cops. But she hated these events even more that night. Of course Alex would be there, and sure as the sun light in the morning, there would be her lap dog Robert. When Alex approached her, Fin was beside her, and supported her through the brief meeting. What hurt most, was the sight of that Robert, with his possessive hand on Alex's lower back as they walked away.

15- Happy

_Listen to the sound of my head pounding  
Wish that it was make-believe  
Praying for the skies to open up and  
Wash away your memory_

_I can walk around with a pretty face on  
Even when I'm black and blue  
What's the point in telling everybody  
I'm not over you._

_I'm so happy for you  
I could cry  
Yeah, I'm so elated  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
I don't think about you every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I'm so happy for you baby,  
I could cry._

_Cry about the love we used to have  
Cry that I won't ever get you back_

She made her best not to look shattered when she saw the news on the paper. Elliot tried to hide it from her, but it was impossible, after all, she was a high profiled ADA, now. And Robert... well, Robert was a Wall Street man, right? So she did what she was supposed to do. She called Alex. Sure as hell, the blond didn't answer the phone, so she simple left a message. "I'm so happy for you, I could cry."

16- Gravity

_Set me free, leave me be.  
I don't want to fall another moment  
into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall,  
just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me._

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while  
and all my fragile strength is gone._

_I live here on my knees  
as I try to make you see that  
you're everything I think  
I need here on the ground.  
But you're neither friend nor foe  
though I can't seem to let you go.  
The one thing that I still know  
is that you're keeping me down. _

Two years has passed by since Olivia last called Alex. And it was just to congratulate her for her wedding. Olivia _had _moved over Alex. She really had. She dated other people, some guys, strangely as it sounds, and her life had continued. But then Greyleck had to screw everything and was sent back to Washington. And Alex had to come back. _Screw you, Jack McCoy. It's all your fault._ Those were Olivia's thoughts that night, alone in her bed. Alex was back. And those walls she carefully built during all those years were finally down. Damn, she really missed Alex.

17- Need You Now

_It's a quarter after one,  
I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't come  
but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without,  
I just need you now _

One year. Alex had stayed with her for one year. After all that time, all those years suffering, they got back together. Until of course, Alex decided to go to Congo. It was for a few months, she knew it, but it didn't mean she wouldn't miss her every night.

* * *

Read & review, pretty please?


End file.
